Exemplary disposable absorbent articles include training pants, diapers, incontinence products, disposable underwear, medical garments, absorbent swim wear, and the like. Such absorbent articles typically include an absorbent assembly disposed between an outer cover and a body-side liner. In order to improve the ability of the absorbent articles to absorb and reduce leakage of exudates released by the article wearer, it is known to include elastic barrier flaps and leg cuffs on such articles.
Conventional barrier flaps typically include a single, longitudinally extending flap located on each side of the absorbent assembly of the article. Each of the barrier flaps includes a proximal edge attached to the body-side liner (or some other suitable component of the article) and an elasticized distal edge opposite the proximal edge. Each of the barrier flaps is attached to the article such that the distal edge of the flap is maintained in a generally upright position for contacting the body of a wearer during use. The elasticized distal edges of the barrier flaps provide a seal against the wearer's body to inhibit the transverse flow of exudates.
If the distal edges of the barrier flaps lack sufficient elasticization, the barrier flaps could fail to provide an adequate seal against the wearer's body. The lack of an adequate seal may result in the undesirable leakage of exudates (e.g., runny fecal matter) from the absorbent article. Leakage of exudates past the barrier flaps can result in the unwanted soiling the clothing, bedding, and person.
If the elasticization of the distal edges of the barrier flaps is too great, the barrier flaps can irritate and/or mark the wearer's skin. That is, the wearer's skin can be adversely impacted when the tension and/or elongation of the elastic barrier flaps results in too high of a pressure against the wearer's body when the seal is formed.
As a result, a need remains for barrier flaps that are configured to provide an adequate seal against the wearer's body without irritating and/or marking the wearer's body. Moreover, there is a need for barrier flaps that can be perceived by the wearer and/or caregiver as providing a barrier flap that will inhibit leakage but will also be soft and comfortable against the wearer's body.